


A short night at the club

by VelvetBaguette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Imagine your OTP, Insults, Monsters, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fic, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetBaguette/pseuds/VelvetBaguette
Summary: Prompt : Person A and Person B are best friends at a club. Person A is currently sitting on a small couch by some attractive stranger making small talk. They look over to see Person B at the bar with another attractive stranger. Suddenly they see the stranger drop something in B’s drink when B isn’t paying attention. Person A loses it and stalks over and punches the stranger in the face leaving him with a bloody nose. What happens from there is up to you!So, here's the prompt with my OC and Sans. No love relationship in this, just platonic, close friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a prompt I wrote yesterday during class. I was pretty inspired with this pairing since I've been working on Dehlia's story for almost a year now. I'm really proud of this original character, and I'm always happy to write something with her in it.

The music was loud, the people too, and colored lights were flashing everywhere around the room. Between the human heat and the never-ending movements of the young jumping to the rhythm of the music, Sans had decided to sit on one of the couches to get some rest. At one point, a woman in a black dress and wearing high heels sat heavily next to him, looking as exhausted as he was. Sans glanced quickly over her and said over the music “i _really don’t have the muscles for it_ ”, tapped one of his arm and the woman laughed. It had been around ten minutes since they began making casual smalltalk, the woman (named Nathaly) talking about how her friends were currently quite drunk and that she was the only one sober to drive the car later on, and how she felt like an old person next to them, while Sans commented on his physical health to say that he didn’t go to clubs usually so it was making him dizzy, but that his friend insisted to come here just for one night.

“Where’s your friend ?” the woman asked pretty loudly, her voice almost covered by the music and the people’s screams. Sans pointed toward the bar where his friend Dehlia was sitting at, surrounded by people drinking different kinds of drinks. It was pretty hard to take a good look at her, since every two seconds someone was blocking the view. The lioness was talking with another guy sitting next to her, each with a drink in their hand and looking pretty cheerful.

“She looks like she’s having a good chat!” Nathaly said, and Sans agreed with a nod. They started to talk again, but the skeleton couldn’t help but feel suspicious about how that guy at the bar was acting. He was smiling, looking pretty normal among all of those other people, but Sans remarked that he was looking briefly at Dehlia’s drink from time to time. Sans was so much focusing on the two that it seemed that the woman next to him, still talking, and the music didn’t exist anymore. Then, the weird guy pointed something to Dehlia, and when she turned back to see what he was showing, Sans clearly saw him putting what was looking to be a white pill into his friend’s glass of alcohol. He didn’t need to be told what it was to smell the danger from behind the fact that Dehlia hadn’t seen anything of this guy’s action, and even more because the man invited her to finish her drink so she could go back to dancing -or at least that was what Sans had understood from his gestures. When he saw her grab the glass of alcohol, still smiling and unaware about the mixture her “new friend” had made for her, Sans practically jumped out of the couch and rushed towards the bar, leaving his companion totally confused. Had he made his way across the sea of people -pretty easily thanks to his height- that the glass was only a few centimeters away from Dehlia’s mouth. He didn’t try to come nearer, it would be too late anyway, and by a movement of his hand, he threw the glass against the wall with his magic, nearly missing the displayed bottles of alcohol and the barman’s head.

But the noise had been so loud that a part of the dancers instantly got scared, screamed and turned towards the sound while the other part quickly followed after seeing that some of their friends had stopped dancing. Dehlia, in utter shock, let out a scream before looking at the stain her drink had made on the wall, and then looked at Sans.

“What the hell Sans ?!” she asked loudly. She didn’t look angry, just sounded like it. She rather looked like she just had the worst scare of her life, and looked even more like it when she saw Sans’s left eye glowing a bright blue color.

“What’s going on … ?” she questioned, concern inhabiting her voice.

“oh i dunno, you wanna ask _him_?” He said, the eye deadly and the smile big, not looking away from the man. Around them, everyone seemed scared and anxious about the situation.

“What, me ? What did I do ?! You’re crazy, dude!” he shouted like if he was accused of bloody murder, looking angry.

“well, aren’t you a damn scumbag ? it just so happens that you put some drug in my friend’s drink, and it also happens that i’m not very happy about it.”

“What ?” Dehlia said in shock, and when she looked briefly at the man next to her, she got out of the stool as quick as possible to stand next to Sans, her fist on her chest.

“What ? No- I- I didn’t put anything in her drink! Why the hell are lying you fucker ?!” he soon got out of the stool as well, his face redden by his own anger and shame. Dehlia didn’t waste any second to put her hands on Sans’s shoulder bones and said softly “Sans, you can’t fight here...”.

“i know.” he replied.

“What are you trying to say anyway !? That I was going to bang your fricking girlfriend ?! She’s a fucking monster ! She’s horrible ! She has so much hair on her I’d prefer to fuck a gorilla !”

No one was laughing in the room. Everyone had pretty much got used to live with monsters at this point, and to respect them, so it was like he was insulting another human for them -thing that is not tolerable. Dehlia’s hands grew tight on Sans’s shoulder bones, and grit her teeth as hard as she could to keep the tears and the anger in. And that, Sans could sense it. He was on the verge of killing the guy right here, right now, his body pierced by sharp bones. Just one second, one movement of his hand, and he’d be dead where he was standing. But quickly, security guards came out of the sea of people and the barman pointed at the man still throwing a tantrum in the center of the crowd until he saw the two guards coming.

“It’s that guy, he tried to drug the lady here.” the barman said, pointing at the other man. The dude looked behind him in complete shock, and when he felt his arms being grabbed by the guards, he started to shout even more than before.

“It’s the monster, the skeleton ! He’s the one dangerous, not me !”

He was quickly sent away, and the people began muttering things about what happened, gazing Sans and Dehlia who were still in the center of the crowd. The lioness let go of her friend’s shoulders, and the barman asked “I know it’s not much, but if you want to stay you can have the drinks free for the night. Are you really alright ma’am ?”

“Yes thank you, I didn’t have the time to drink it anyway.”

“Do you want me to call a cab ?” he asked with concern.

“no thanks. we’ll walk.” Sans replied.

And without any words, the skeleton took Dehlia by the hand and lead her out of the club, the people leaving them enough space to go through.

Once out, the air came rapidly to caress their face with its cold. The night was pretty dark, and the streetlights were on, lightning the pavement. From outside, they could hear that the music had started replaying inside the club. Sans let go of Dehlia’s hand and sighed loudly through his nose, letting go of the most pressure as he could.

Dehlia silently sat on the sidewalk, and Sans said “if the securirty hadn’t came quick i’m not sure he’d still be alive.” and sat next to his friend, his arms resting on his knees and his face down. But suddenly, he heard small noises coming from Dehlia.

“Sans ?” she _seemed_  to ask. The skeleton turned his face, and she was crying.

“Is it real ? I’m horrible ? And that guy was going to harm me ? I still can’t believe what he said...” she finished her sentence with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“nah.” Sans said, grabbing Dehlia’s hand again in both of his bony hands. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and twitching lips.

“you’re the prettiest, most wonderful person on this planet, among all humans and monsters. don’t you ever dare think otherwise.” He put on an even more serious face, Dehlia didn't even know it was possible. "you don't care what others say. especially that type of people. you're the best company someone could ask for, you understand ? don't forget that someone really cares about you, and that someone has their reasons to keep you by their side." The two of them looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, and that’s when Sans winked with a smile.

“but hey, next time, keep an eye on your drink. i may not always be here to save you”

Dehlia lips slightly rose. She nodded, and passed her free wrist on her eyes to get the tears out. Sans got up, and helped Dehlia to get back on her feet by pulling her by her hand, still intertwined with his.

“wanna go home ? or we could get some ice creams before, the shop closes in ten minutes.”

“I could use some ice cream.” she replied with a more cheered up voice.

“well, let’s go 'girlfriend'. gotta have to use the shortcut."

But before Sans had the time to do anything, Dehlia's voice rushed through his head. "Sans ?"

He looked at her with a genuine smile. "yeah ?"

"Thanks." she simply said, a warm expression on her face. All the tears had dryed away, only to leave the ray of sunshine she was.

"heh. you're welcome."

And in the penumbra of the night, the two monsters disappeared in a bright blue light, hand in hand on their way to a happier night at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I platonically ship them so much.  
> Fuck.  
> They're so good.


End file.
